ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Moon
You could not do graviton on a moon as you cannot build a research lab on one. Therefore - no matter how many sats/energy you had - you'd never be able to click the little button :) - CpWoLF There is no possibility for mines on moons is there, only tanks?? Tell me im wrong or edit if you read this- Averon it looks bloody horrible :) I dont like the graviton mentioning and all about temperatures - it will only encourage n00bs to try it. Also it says mines are possible on a moon. I'm pretty sure they're not. moon troubles just curious...i've had 7 fleets crash all with 20% moon chance ..and still no moon in all 10 months of playing...whats the odds of being involved in a glitch lol must just be bad luck.. any ideas? : Its no glitch, just bad luck... after seven 20% Moonchances, your odds of getting a moon are about 79%, or about 21% to not get a moon. Note that each Moonchance is a seperate occurance with only a 1 in 5 chance individualy, the table in the Moonchance section says that on average, if 10 people each have 10 moonchances, then 9 will get moons, and one will still not have a moon. Good luck, you just have to keep trying. Spacemanspif 13:40, 9 January 2007 (UTC) DeathStar If I send a number of DeathStar and destroy the moon can the moon still destroy the deathstars? :The %s are independent. You can send 300 Deathstars, with 99.9% destroy chance, and the deathstars still would have 40%+ chances to get destroyed. So the situation of moon destroyed AND deathstars destroyed exists. If I don't destroy the moon is it a all or nothing destroyed or per ship? :It's all or nothing, if the chance is ie. 40% for the deathstars to be destroyed, then there's a 40% chance you lose ALL your Deathstars, NOT "just 40%~ of them". Moons Can you have more than one moon at one planet? King Semsem 16:59, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :: No. Can a moon get larger if a debris field forms? And do moons have an infinate field amount, since a Lunar Base provides 3, like a Terraformer provides 5? King Semsem 14:44, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Once a moon is formed, it can not change size. Lager debris fields has a higher chance of creating a large moon. In the article there is a formula for maximum building slots, ie the lunar base can only extend the fields to that number. -TheDwoo 10:32, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, if the formula for number of fields a moon has is (S/1000)^2 ... does the resultant round up or down? So is 39.992976 = 40 fields or 39? sneex 20:36, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Actually it works the other way. The number of possible fields is randomly generated, and then the size of the moon is calculated from that. So no rounding is necessary.Updownquark 04:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) How many battlecruisers needed for a MC? How many deathstars? Both are missing from the table :It would be dumb to use either as the deut needed to build either would be wasted - the deut doesn't go into the debris. Sister Kevin 12:25, 8 November 2008 (UTC)